Contumelia
The Contemelia are an alien race of neutral, cosmos-travelling "observers", and the original creators of the Anihilaarg. Appearance The Contemelia are fifth-dimensional beings whose true forms cannot be perceived by three-dimensional beings. Most three-dimensional beings would instead see a Contemelia as an animate projection of what holds the most emotional sway over them (a living Mr. Smoothy mascot for Ben Tennyson, Rook Da for Rook Blonko, and a duplicate of himself for Maltruant), while a genetometaphomorphic lifeform such as Skurd would instead just see a Contemelia as a mass of energy. Behavior The Contemelia are intelligent and seemingly wise beings, who are known to use the Anihilaarg to create new universes as experiments. The Contemelia are completely neutral in outside affairs as "observers", and will not get themselves involved in any transpiring events, even when said events threaten to disrupt their experiments and create an entirely different universe to the one they'd intended. The Contemelia allow outsiders to partake in their experiments as guests and invite stray Slimebiotes, like Skurd, to participate in seeding life in the universe. History The Contemelia are known among the universe as stories. According to Rook in So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, the stories state that the Contemelia would travel across the multiverse and play practical jokes on the inhabitants, but if they did not like a particular universe, then they would use the Anihilaarg to reduce it to nothingness. The stories also mentioned that the Contemelia were wiped out long ago. In A New Dawn, however, it is revealed that the Contemelia are still alive and actually used their Anihilaarg to create new universes as experiments. In So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies, a derelict Contemelia ship which had been left automatically teleporting between universes arrived above Earth, carrying an Anihilaarg. In A New Dawn, Maltruant, followed by Ben and Rook, traveled through the time stream to a Contemelia ship within a timeless void, where three Contemelia were about to activate the Anihilaarg in the oblivion to create the prime universe. The Contemelia explained what they were doing to Ben and Rook, and tolerated theirs and Maltruant's presence on their ship as their guests. However, as observers, they observed and didn't intervene, as Maltruant attempted to derail the universe's creation and use a different, modified Anihilaarg to instead create a universe in his own image while Ben and Rook attempted to stop him from altering all of history in the process. After Ben thwarted Maltruant's plans, the Contemelia resumed their plans, commenting that it would seem from what they'd just seen of Ben and Rook that their universe would be the most interesting one yet. The Contemelia released their unmodified Anihilaarg to create the universe, then released the Slimebiotes (Skurd included among them) who carry samples of DNA and spread them across the newborn universe to begin mixing and depositing DNA among the universe for eons, before Professor Paradox arrived to take Ben and Rook home and to take away Maltruant's parts. Trivia *The concept of the Contemelia being perceived differently between individuals is very similar to the Marvel Comics character Galactus who is also perceived differently depending on the race of the observer. * The Contemelia are also similar to Mr. Mxyzptlk of DC comics, as both are fifth dimensional beings whose true forms can't be perceived by 3rd dimensional beings. See Also *Anihilaarg Category:Sapient Species Category:Species Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Aliens Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Introduced in Omniverse